


Sneaking Away

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Yuri really does not want to marry some stranger.  His brothers and sister all did, and only in one case did it really work out.  What are the odds for him?  The night before his wedding, he sneaks out, only to run into someone unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/gifts), [tuples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuples/gifts).



> [writing-prompt-s](http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/172259260205/your-father-is-forcing-you-to-marry-someone-you)  
> Your father is forcing you to marry someone you have never met. The night before your wedding you tie your sheets together and make your escape through the window. Half way down you make eye contact with someone doing the exact same thing a few windows over.

“Just do it, Yuri. How bad can it possibly be, Yuri? It’s only the rest of your life, Yuri, why are you so upset about this? I don’t understand why you can’t just be like your big brothers and your sister and marry some random person I chose for you, Yuri! Look how happy Viktor and Mila are!” Never mind that Mila was only happy married to Michele because she was banging his sister while he spent most of his time off with his sister’s husband. Never mind that Georgi’s wife had turned out to be a royal bitch, leaving Georgi devastated when she ran off with her bodyguard. It had worked out for Viktor and he was ridiculously happy with his Yuuri, so clearly Yuri should be thrilled that his grandparents had arranged his marriage to some random person. Yuri didn’t even know if he was marrying a dude or a chick.

Well, he wasn’t marrying them, whoever they were. His sheet rope out the window would make sure of that. In the morning, Yakov and Lilia would find his room empty and they’d know he ran, but he’d have pretty much the whole night’s head start. Bouncing down the wall was easy – he’d practiced this several times since Yakov had told him about the betrothal and tonight, so that he’d be sure he could do it. Getting down had never been a problem. Getting back up sometimes was, but tonight, he wasn’t planning on going back up.

Halfway down, he looked around. There was a window he could duck into if it looked like the guards were patrolling nearby – they shouldn’t be, but he’d nearly been caught a time or two. Had been caught once, but as he was on his way back in, the guards agreed not to tell anyone about it.

It wasn’t guards that caught his attention. A few windows down, there was someone else climbing down a sheet rope. The other guy noticed Yuri staring at him and hesitated, and then started back up. Yuri shook his head at the guy and hurried to the ground, waving for him to come on down.

The guy came over, stopping a couple yards away from Yuri and keeping tensed to run. “Are you going to tell on me?”

Yuri scoffed. “Hard to do when I’m running the fuck away from here. What did you think I was doing, testing the castle security?”

“My grandmother would do that if she thought it was necessary, and tonight? She’d think it was necessary." He glanced up at the windows. "Good thing this isn’t our castle. If she caught me out here, I’d be dead.”

“Running away too?”

“No, not permanently, just out for one last night of freedom. Can’t embarrass my grandmother by not doing what she said I would,” he added with a roll of his eyes.

“Sounds like me. I’m running away. I’m not coming back. I don’t care how embarrassed my grandparents are by it, if they didn’t want to be embarrassed they should’ve listened the fifteen million times I said I wasn’t gonna do this.”

“Nice. I wish I had your courage, but I don’t. Mind if I tag along at least for the first part of wherever you’re going, until I have to turn back? Or should we split up so they have two trails to follow, which would delay finding you?”

“Meh. Be nice to have some company on the way to where I’m going to lie low, and you can go back from there when you need to. Tomorrow after dark I’m getting on a ship with a friend of my idiot brother-in-law and going to his home. I don’t get along with either of them so no one would ever expect it.”

“Why’s your brother-in-law’s friend getting on the ship?”

“He got brought here to marry but his family won’t tell him anything about who he’s marrying, so he’s running off to go back home before it can happen.”

“Seems like there’s a lot of that going on.”

Yuri stopped short. “Wait a minute. You’re supposed to be getting married tomorrow? That’s what you’re here for?”

“Yeah. What about you?”

“Did they tell you anything about who you’re marrying?” What were the chances? Sure, he was going back, but still. Had Yuri just invited his fiancé to run away with him for the night?

“Some. Not much. Yakov Feltsman’s youngest grandson. My grandmother wasn’t all that enthusiastic about the idea until she realized he was also Nikolai Plisetsky’s grandson. She nearly married him when they were young and always regretted that the treaty got broken off. Which is why I have to go through with this. She’d never forgive me if I didn’t.”

Wow. Now Yuri felt a little bad about running. He was still going to run, but this guy didn't deserve the reckoning that was in store for him in the morning. “What happens if your husband-to-be decides to run…?”

He shrugged. “I did what I said I would. I showed up to the wedding. Gran’s gonna be pissed at Yakov and the grandson, but not really a lot to be done about it, is there.”

“No. I guess not.” Yuri fell silent, turning some things over in his head. “Would she be pissed enough to break off the alliance…?”

“I don’t know. On the one hand, she’s really into me making up for her mistake and marrying the guy, but on the other hand, as long as Yakov can convince her he had nothing to do with the guy running she’s not unreasonable. I feel bad for the grandson if he ever decides to show his face again, but I certainly can’t blame him for running if he wants to.”

Yuri was lost in thought the rest of the way to the meetup with Phichit. When they got there, Phichit bounced to his feet and reached out to hug Yuri. “There you are. I was starting to worry. Hey, this is Seung Gil, he’s coming with us. Same reason. I ran into him when I was sneaking away from my family.”

“This is… I never did get his name.” Yakov hadn’t even told him that much about the guy he was supposed to marry. “He’s in the same boat but he’s planning on going back and going through with it, just wanted to have some fun tonight.”

“Otabek. And you too? How many arranged marriages are happening in this city tomorrow?”

“Fewer than planned,” Seung Gil deadpanned. “Even if Phichit and I are supposed to be marrying each other, that still leaves two marriages not happening tomorrow.”

Phichit's head snapped up from where he was counting out a deck of cards to make sure they were all there. “You think that’s possible?”

Seung Gil shrugged. “We ran from the same general area on the same night with the same plan. I don’t believe in coincidence.”

“Huh.” Yuri looked over at Otabek, wondering if his fiancé was drawing conclusions yet. What would he think if he knew he was supposed to be marrying Yuri? Would he be pissed, or would he tell Yuri to get on the boat so that he could get out of the marriage without pissing off his grandmother?

Otabek didn’t give any indication that he’d made any kind of inferences from Seung Gil’s comments and Yuri’s hiding in the time the four boys hid in the hut playing cards. Eventually, though, he stood up. “I have to get back. I wish you all a pleasant voyage and that you find happiness on the other side.”

It didn’t take Yuri long to make his decision, and he jumped up. “Guys, I’m sorry, but you go on your own. I’m going home. I’m gonna go through with this after all.”

“Otabek’s that inspirational, huh?” Phichit teased. “Tell Yuuri I love him and I’m sorry I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

“Yeah. He’s a good guy. A real prince and hero.” Yuri hugged Phichit. “Hope you two have a good time.”

He ran until he caught up with Otabek, not far down the road. “Hey.”

“Yuri, I have to go back. I can’t get on that boat.”

Otabek's regret looked so genuine that Yuri almost kissed him right there. “I know. I get that. I’m going back too.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not scared anymore. I think this could work, and Grandpa went to a lot of trouble to set it up, so unless you tell me to go with Phichit, I’m going back.”

Otabek smiled faintly. “I thought it might be you. If you want to run, I won’t stop you, but knowing that if my fiancé does show up he’s someone I like, someone I could love, just makes it that much easier to go back.”

They both made it up their sheet ropes easily, without being caught. Yuri took Otabek’s hands without hesitation when they arrived at the chapel, and his grandparents beamed with approval as he spoke his vows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Seung Gil's trip home.

On the boat, Phichit and Seung Gil stuck together. The first night, they were both so nervous and excited there wasn’t room for anything else. The second night, though, Phichit started to feel the grief creeping in. Running was necessary to avoid the forced marriage, but it meant he might never see his parents or siblings again. His parents, well, they’d chosen this when they chose to ignore his objections to the marriage. His siblings, though, had nothing to do with this. If Seung Gil was wrong, if he wasn’t the person Phichit was going to be marrying, his sister Kannika might be forced into the marriage in Phichit’s place. Kani was his favorite of his sisters, and he felt really bad at the thought of her being trapped. He should have brought her with him, he berated himself. His older brother was already married off, and none of his other siblings were of marriageable age.

He planned to go home after a year or so, but he knew he might not be accepted back. Even if his parents allowed him to come home, Kani might not forgive him. By the fourth night at sea, the guilt and the grief overwhelmed him, and he laid in his bunk and cried as quietly as he could. No need to bother Seung Gil with this.

Seung Gil wasn’t having that, it would seem, as he slipped out of his bunk and into Phichit’s. “What’s wrong?”

“Just missing my family. I hate that I left my sister behind.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. I wish I could relate, but my parents are all the family I have. I warned them several times that if they didn’t back down and call off the marriage I would run, but they said I would never do it. My mother underestimated just how much more I feared being trapped in a marriage like hers than I feared the possibility of her wrath.”

“Is she going to try to hunt you down?”

“Likely. If you’d prefer not to stick together when we get to your homeland, I understand. If you’re the one my parents intended for me to marry, your homeland is likely the first place she’ll look.”

“Well, if you are and we get caught, I’ll go back. That way at least I’ll know Kani’s not married to you so she’ll be less pissed at me.” Phichit wiped his eyes and rolled over to face Seung Gil. “Your parents’ marriage was not good, I take it?”

“They’re both miserable. Mom’s kind of overbearing, and Dad won’t stand up to her. I think they’d both be happier if he would, but… he won’t. Whoever Mom picked for me, I was expecting to be either spineless like my dad or domineering like my mom. If I’d known for sure that it was you, I’d have gone back if I could talk you into it. You aren’t like that.”

Phichit started laughing as quietly as he could. “What do you think would happen if we got married at sea and just went to my parents’ court to wait for them to catch up? If you are the one I was supposed to marry, then I’d have done what they wanted me to!”

Seung Gil studied Phichit’s face. “If you’re serious about that, then we should go talk to the captain.”

“Yeah?” Phichit stopped laughing, studying Seung Gil in return. “You like that idea?”

“I like that idea.”

 

The captain called them both complete blooming idiots for running away from their marriage just to get married less than a week later, but he agreed to perform the ceremony, with the other officers as witnesses. License in hand, the newlyweds made their way to Phichit’s family’s home upon coming into port.

Phichit’s family caught up a week later, and they were very surprised to see Phichit stretched out in the garden. “Hey, guys! Been wondering when you’d show up!”

“Phichit, you… how could you… what… what are you… how…” His mother stomped her foot and turned to the oldest of the girls with her. “You talk to him, I don’t even know where to start.”

Kannika came and stood over Phichit, arms crossed. “You are so lucky your fiancé ran away too. Otherwise I just might have to kill you. What were you thinking, running off like that?”

Phichit smirked. What a shame Seung Gil wasn’t here. “You don’t have to kill me. I won’t know for certain until I introduce him to Mom and Dad and they tell me, but I think I took my fiancé with me. Whoever he is, he’s my husband now, so…”

“We can get that annulled. You were betrothed elsewhere and not free to enter into a marriage,” his mother snapped.

“At least meet him first, Mom. I think you’ll like him. Besides, my fiancé abandoned the wedding, I should be a free man just for that!” Phichit got to his feet and dashed inside to wake up Seung Gil. “They’re here.”

“Figures.” Seung Gil dragged himself out of bed, pulling on the clothes Phichit held out. “It’s going to take a while to forgive you for this one, I hope you know.”

“Hey, not my fault the universe has a sense of humor and would pick the day you’re hung over for my parents to get home. I didn’t make you drink anything more than the one taste. The rest of the bottle was all you, babe.”

“Ugh. You knew what would happen. I’m sure of it.” Seung Gil finished dressing. “Do I at least look human?”

“Yep. Come on.” Phichit took Seung Gil’s hand and led him back out to the garden. “Mom, Dad, everyone else, meet my husband Seung Gil.” The look on his parents’ faces convinced him that, yes, Seung Gil was his fiancé. “Still want to make me annul it, Mom?”

“No, I suppose not. This doesn’t mean you’re out of trouble, young man, it just means that getting back in the family’s good graces will be easier. We’ll have to get a message to the Lees…”

“I thought the plan was for us to live there anyway?” Phichit said. “So Seung Gil and I can take the message ourselves when we go.”

“True. Are you packed and ready?”

“Depends. All the stuff I was planning to take with me, we took with us to Russia. If you brought it back, then I can just separate it out and load it up. Grab a few things from here that we bought after getting back, and we’re good. If you didn’t bring it back…”

“Of course we brought it back, what were we going to do, leave it in Russia?”

“Awesome. So we can leave whenever you say.”

 

Arriving in Korea was scary – Phichit wasn’t worried about Seung Gil’s dad, but Seung Gil had spent the entire journey trying to prepare Phichit to meet his mother. The more Seung Gil talked, the more scared Phichit got.

Even so, he was not prepared for Seung Gil’s mother to march up to their carriage, haul Seung Gil out, and slap him. He grabbed Seung Gil’s hand, eyes flashing at the woman. “How dare you?” He reached up and gently brushed Seung Gil’s face, kissing the cheek that had been struck. “Are you all right, babe?”

“I’m… I’m fine. Phichit, please allow me to introduce my mother.”

“Phichit? Chulanont?” Seung Gil’s mom grabbed his hand, examining the ring on it. “And the two of you are married?”

“Yes. Mother, my husband, Phichit. Please treat him as… actually, no, don’t treat him as your son. Please treat him as an honored guest.”

“Welcome, Phichit, please, come inside, it must have been a long and tiresome journey to get here. Seung Gil will show you where you’ll be staying, won’t you, son?” Seung Gil nodded. “It’s so good to see you here after all.”

“You’re… not mad at me for running away?”

“Well, it would seem you ran off with Seung Gil. You’re here, you’re married, Seung Gil’s happiness and future are assured, what does it matter that it wasn’t what I had in mind when I arranged his wedding? Quit being silly and come inside.”


End file.
